


A Silver Hair

by tealru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birthday, F/F, Fem akihito x fem ryuichi, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem aki, fem akihito, fem asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealru/pseuds/tealru
Summary: a fem Ryuichi x fem aki fic
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of tickling XD

Aki kept on impatiently switching between the channels on the tv, music lightly beating through her headphones, her shirt stained with pizza sauce. Aki heard the penthouse door open, she looked down the corridor and saw Ryuichi taking off her shoes. Aki went to meet her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
-"How was your day?"  
Ryuichi smiled while wrapping an arm around Aki's waist.  
-"It was fine honey, just the usual routine."  
-"Well, I saved some pizza for you if you're hungry."  
Ryuichi took off her suit jacket and followed Aki into the living room.  
-"Wanna watch this new horror movie I brought? I was waiting for you so we can watch it together."  
Ryuichi smirked at Aki's shy and cute confession.  
-"Sure, honey."

Aki and Ryuichi sat on the sofa, Ryuichi's fingers playing softly with Aki's hair, the violent slasher movie playing in the background while they ate pizza. Aki noticed a single strand of silver in her girlfriend's hair.  
-"Isn't 35 too young to start growing white hair?"  
-"I suppose it is honey."  
Aki started to feel cheeky and kept pressing on.  
-"Looks like you're working yourself to death old lady."  
-"Oh really?"  
Ryuichi smiled at Aki's pestering and decided to play this fun little game.  
-"I wouldn't be surprised if you go bald by 40."  
-"You're gonna regret those words darling."  
Aki huffed at that comment and then grinned.  
-"I would like to see you try."  
Ryuichi pounced on Aki and then lifted her shirt. Ryuichi started to blow raspberries on her stomach while tickling her.  
-"HEHEHHAHHA- wait, st, stop-HAHHAHHEHHAAH."  
Ryuichi continued as Aki's hysterical laughs filled the penthouse. Aki gave Ryuichi a quick kiss on the lips to distract her momentarily as she managed to make her escape.  
-"Try to catch me, old lady!."  
Akihito teased Ryuichi with her tongue sticking out and Ryuichi smirked.

-"Challenge accepted."


	2. Birthday girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki's birthday has arrived

Aki opened the penthouse door, exhausted from taking photographs of models from 8 am to 11 pm. Aki planned to celebrate her birthday today with her friends, but work managed to get in the way. When Aki went into the living room, she saw a huge and beautifully decorated white cake with candles that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING. Aki suddenly felt warm arms surround her shoulders and waist. Aki looked up to see the tender smile of her girlfriend.  
-"Did you do this for all for me?"  
-"Anything for the birthday girl."  
Aki pulled down Ryuichi for a kiss and then heard a strange noise in the kitchen.  
-"What was that?"  
-"How about you go investigate honey?"  
Ryuichi's smirk made Aki suspicious, so she went to investigate. When Aki went inside the kitchen, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then she heard a meow coming from below her. Aki looked down and saw a white fluffball with two bright blue eyes. Aki's heart immediately melted at the sight of the kitten as she went to pick it up.  
-"Looks like you found him."  
Aki looked back to see her smirking girlfriend at the door. Aki was so shocked Ryuichi got her a kitten but in a good way.  
-"What are you going to name him?"  
-"I'm not... I'm not sure."  
Aki surprised Ryuichi by giving her an intense kiss.  
-"Thank you so much, Ryu."  
Ryuichi quickly regained her composure.  
-"Anything for the birthday darling."

Aki and Ryuichi spent the rest of the night sitting on the sofa, eating the rest of the birthday cake, and watching Aki's favorite horror movies while the kitten was sleeping on Aki's lap.  
-"I think I'm going to name him Hiro."  
Ryuichi smiled lovingly.  
-"Hiro it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think please :) thanks


	3. Fem Aki Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art of fem Aki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post how a fem aki would look (❁´◡`❁) I'm currently making a chapter called Meeting the parents. it might come out later I'm not sure


	4. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple meet Aki's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I realized Ryuichi isn't a girl's name 😅

It was the usual evening, Ryuichi reading the newspaper and Aki playing videogames on the couch.  
-"Kitten, do you have work tomorrow?"  
-"Huh? It's my day off tomorrow, so I guess no."  
-"Great, let's visit your parents tomorrow."  
Aki put down her controller in shock, visit her parents!? They had no clue she was dating anyone, let alone a crime boss! Seeing Aki's shocked reaction, Ryuichi put down her newspaper and reassured her.  
-"Aki, we've been together for three years now, don't you think it's about time I meet your parents?"  
-"But they have no clue I'm dating you! They are going to have a heart attack idiot!"  
-"It will be fine Aki, I'm sure your parents are very loving people."  
-"But...but."  
Aki slumped down on the couch in defeat, a million scenarios running through her head of how her parents will react to Ryuichi.

Aki and Ryuichi stood in front of Aki's parent's house, anxiety increased inside Aki as she started to feel light-headed. They rang the doorbell and after a few moments, the door swung open.  
-"My baby Aki!"  
Aki's mother yanked her into a suffocating hug, knocking the wind out of Aki.  
-"Okāsan, I can't breathe!"  
Aki's mother then started to pinch her cheeks furiously.  
-"You haven't visited us or called us in 4 months!"  
-"Okāsan, I already told you I've been busy with work."  
Aki's father followed behind and ruffled Aki's hair affectionately.  
-"Hi Otōsan!"  
-"Hello sunflower!"  
Aki's mother looked up and realized there was a woman with Aki.  
-"Aki, is this a friend?"  
Aki took a deep breath and then introduced Ryu to them.  
-"Okāsan, otōsan, this is my girlfriend Asami Ryuichi."  
Ryu went to shake both of their hands but Aki's mother swept her into a bone-crushing hug, knocking the wind out of Ryu.  
-"Aki! How long have you been hiding that you were dating someone? Your father and I were wondering if you were ever going to settle down."  
Ryuichi shook hands with Aki's father before both she and Aki were ushered into the house and the dining room.  
-"You girls are in luck, you came just in time for dinner."

Dinner was enjoyable for Ryuichi, she and Aki's parents got to properly know each other. They chatted about her job, how she and Aki met and what life was like for them. However, Dinner was quite the opposite for Aki, to put it bluntly, it was hell. Her parents kept telling Ryuichi stories from when she was a delinquent, embarrassing her so much to the point she stormed out of the room to escape the humiliation. Taking opportunity of Aki's absence, Ryuichi asked Aki's parents a question she wanted to ask ever since she thought of the idea of meeting them.  
-"Tabaka sans, Aki and I have been together for almost three years now, and I think it's finally time to take the next step."  
Ryuichi pulled a diamond engagement ring out of her suit pocket to show Aki's parents.  
-"May I have your blessings for me and Aki's marriage?"  
Both Tabakas had a gentle smile on their faces, Aki's mother moved to hold Ryuichi's hand.  
-"Yes, of course you have our blessings."  
-"Thank you Tabaka san."  
-"Sooo... When are you gonna propose? Oh, by the way, no need to be so formal, just call me Aiko."  
-"Our anniversary is coming up soon, I plan to propose then."  
Aki came back to the dining table, her face still red with embarrassment. Ryuichi and both parents continued to eat, pretending nothing happened while Aki was gone.  
-"Why don't you girls stay here for the night, Aki you can share your old bedroom with Ryuichi for the night, and then tomorrow we can give Ryuichi a tour of the neighborhood."  
-"That would be nice Tabaka san, thank you."  
-"Just call me Eiji dear."  
-"Aki, I was speaking to Daisuke and Chika's mother, apparently they back in town from their university for the winter holiday."  
Aki started to become a little afraid, the thought of just being in the same area as her old high school friends gave her the chills. As the twins were the ones who made pressured her to become a delinquent.

Later that night, in Aki's bedroom Ryuichi and Aki were squished together in Aki's bed.  
-"Stop touching me like that, you perv!"  
-"Like what darling?"  
Ryuichi kept touching Aki while licking her ear, eliciting moans from her.  
-"Like that!"  
Ryuichi kept teasing Aki throughout the night till she fell asleep. Being the only one awake, Ryuichi thought about when Aki's father brought up that her old high school friends were in town. Seeing the anxious expression on Aki made her wonder what her old friends were like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop writing marriage-related stuff 😅


End file.
